A Happy, Mabye, Return
by legend fanatic
Summary: Sawyers back from his three month SEA voyage. When he gets home he does something that no one even himself expected. But then a tragic event strikes. No one is acting normal even the animals. And Hazel doesn't think she will every forgive herself for what she did or didn't do.
1. Home! (Sawyer)

**I do not own Dolphin Tale or any of the characters (except the ones I come up with).**

Sawyer

I just spent an amazing three months over seas. I had a blast and now I get to go home to Winter and Hope. And Hazel. While I've been gone we texted each other every day. I didn't know how much I would miss her until she wasn't there anymore. I'm just happy to be home, well technically on my way home. After a long, and I mean like three hour long argument over phone, me and my came to an agreement that I would go straight home and then go over to Clearwater together. As soon as the car pulls up to the house and stops I jump out. "Mom!" I cry out. "I'm home!" She runs to me. "An hour late. But here just the same." I look up at her. "Can we go to the aquarium now? I'm dying, maybe literally, to see Winter and Hope and Hazel and Dr. Clay and…" She laughs at me cutting me off. "Of course. I know how exited you are to clean out the fish tanks, or was it scrub the pools? Oh wait I remember it was to see Hazel!" I stare at her. Since when did my mom start teasing me about girls especially Hazel? "Were just friends!" She gives me a grin that says, ya right sure! "Get in the car I'm sure everyone is dying to see you especially a certain someone." I give her a disgusted look but climb into the car anyways. We start down the road. "Sawyer, put your seat belt on right! I just got you back and I will not have you die in a car accident!" I look over at her. "Nice image Mom! And it rubs!" she laughs. "I don't care that it rubs. Put it on right." We pull up to Clearwater and I leap out of the car rushing for the back entrance. I don't even have to pull out my keys cuz surprise surprise hazel forgot to lock it. I rush immediately to the dolphins. "Hey there!" Hazel yells excitedly behind me. Startling me so much I fall into the dolphin pool. Nice return home present. She reaches out her hand while laughing to help me out and I pull her in which sparks a splash fight that at the end of we call a truce to. "I missed you," I say to her and then, surprising her and maybe even more myself I lean in and kiss her.

**Sorry for the cliffy. I promise to update as often as possible! Any suggestions pls let me know! **


	2. Not so suprise (Hazel)

Hazel

I don't know what surprised me more. That Sawyer kissed me or that I wanted him to do it again. Don't get me wrong I've had a crush on Sawyer every since I saw Susie flirting with him and I realized I was jealous about it. Just as quickly as the kiss started it ended and I must have looked pretty shocked because Sawyer looked down and mumbled sorry. That's when I realized Id been in a state of shock so I hadn't kissed him back! Now he probably thinks I don't like him the way he likes me! "Hazel! Sawyer will be here any minute; it's time to set up for his surprise party!" Sawyer laughs. I guess my dad saved me without knowing it, and destroyed the surprise. Little did he know Sawyers already here! "I'm guessing Dr. Clay doesn't know I snuck in through the back door." I look up for the first time since the kiss and chuckle. "Let's go tell him you're here. I feel bad; he's been planning this for a month." Winter nudges me slightly. "Dad, I'm coming! Went for a little swim." I yell back. "Involuntarily." I mutter and Sawyer laughs again our kiss forgotten. We get out and dry off. "Hey we were supposed to surprise you and now you surprise us! Lets trick, I'll start talking to him and you come up behind him and just start talking to him." I walk out into the open. "Dad what do you think about having the party by Winter and Hopes pool. That's the first place Sawyer will go to." Phoebe and Cat try to stop a laugh as Sawyer walks behind dad. "Wow nice party you set up for me Clay! Thanks." My dad doesn't catch on to what's happening right away. "You're welcome Sawyer. Sawyer! What are you doing here?" I smirk. "He came from the back, Dad. I caught him by Winter and Hopes pool." He laughs. "Ya, and your daughter here Mr. Clay scared me so I fell in!" "You pulled me in to remember?!" Dad looks at me. "Well I guess the surprise is ruined" he responds. "Sawyer, I'm leaving I've got to unpack you. I'm leaving your bike for you to ride home. Enjoy your not so surprise party!" We have fun. We eat ice cream and cake and swim. Then it's time for him to go home. I want to hold him back tell him I do care about him to kiss him and tell him I was just shocked, but I don't. He gets on his bike and starts riding away. Then I see something that makes my heart stop. "Sawyer, look out!" I scream. But it's too late. I watch helplessly as a car, driven by a drunken driver hits Sawyer and his bike and drives away. The boy that kissed me and I was too surprised to kiss back lays on the road motionless. Who knows if I will every have a chance to kiss him back to make what I didn't do right. But all I can think right now while my dad calls 911 is, _is he dead? If he is will I ever forgive myself for not holing him back to talk to him? If only before he left I tried to talk to him about the kiss or even kissed him he wouldn't have been hit by that car!_


	3. Hospital (Hazel)

Hazel

The paramedics come and take him away. As soon as they do my dad rushes me to the car. "Call Lorraine! Tell her what happened!" Dad yells and starts the car. I dial Sawyers mom. She doesn't answer. "Lorraine, its Hazel! There's been an accident. Sawyer was hit by a car." I barely choke out. "We are going to the Hospital that you work at." I hang up and start to cry. "Sweetheart, I'm sure Sawyer will be fine." But there is a doubt in his words. It's too unpredictable to tell if he really will be fine. We pull up to the Hospital and dad and I rush in. "Who are you here to see?" The receptionist asks calmly. "Sawyer Nelson. He was just brought in by ambulance." My dad says which I'm grateful for. If I try to talk I'll end up crying again. "What are you names?" I take a long look at my dad. He looks ready to cry. "I'm Hazel Haskett and this is my dad Clay Haskett. Were super close friends of Sawyers." She looks apologetic. "I'm sorry but no one is allowed to see Mr. Nelson. I'm sorry. But you can wait in the waiting are over there." We walk over to the waiting room that's uncomfortable and empty and all the sudden Lorraine runs in. She talks to the receptionist who I guess tells her the same thing because she walks briskly over to us. "Lorrain, I am so sorry." My dad says standing up and hugging her. I might have made fun of them if not for the situation at the moment. "Hi Hazel, hi Clay. I came as soon as I got your message. What happened?" So I explain everything. How he left at around four, how he put on a helmet when he usually is so over confident he doesn't wear one, how the car came out of nowhere. And suddenly I'm crying. Great sobs that make fat tears fall on my face. Lorraine comes closer to me and wraps her arms around me as we cry together. More people arrive. Kyle, Sawyers cousin his Aunt Allis and Uncle Max. Soon the entire waiting room is filled with Sawyers Friends and family. Then a doctor walks in the room. "Are you all here for Sawyer?" She asks. "Well I have some bad news."


	4. Guilt (Hazel)

Hazel

Bad news! I want to scream just tell us already. But the doctor doesn't. Instead he waits. And waits and waits. For what seems like hours he just stands there. "Mr. Nelson is in a coma. He will survive but we have no idea if he will ever wake up. We would encourage those closest to him to go see him." Lorraine stands up and so does Kyle, Allis and Max. Lorraine comes over to me and my dad and asks us to come to. Even though everything is a blur I get up and walk back to the room with them. People take turns talking to Sawyer they walk in and out until there is no one left but me. I can't speak though. I can't tell him anything because how can I? How can I even look at him? It's all my fault he's here!

On the way back to the aquarium I keep silent. I think of feeding the dolphins and the turtles when we get back. I think of Michelle the new turtle that I named after a character in Full House. Sawyer would make fun of me for watch TV out of this century. Oh there I go again thinking about Sawyer. Everything makes me think of him. The dolphins the turtles. Even just being at the aquarium puts me in a bad mood now. But I have chores that need to get done. Even Winter and Hope aren't acting normal. It's like all the animals can sense something's wrong. And it's all my fault.

**Sorry it took so long to update. School is hectic. Another update is on its way though!**


	5. Confession (Hazel)

Hazel

I wake with a start. What woke me up? My phone, ringing, its Sawyer. That's what my phone says but that's impossible he's in a coma. "Hello, oh hi Lorraine." She's crying. "Hazel, something's happened. Sawyers going fast. The doctors said to come to the hospital and I want you and your dad there with me." I hang up the phone. My dads already up and dressed. He says he got a call earlier from Lorraine. Nothing seems to make sense. Suddenly I'm in the car with my dad. How did I get here? I can't seem to get my mind around anything right now. How can he be dying? I never got the chance to tell him I love him or kiss him back. Now he might be gone at any moment. We pull up to the hospital. The sun is just starting to rise over the horizon and it's surprisingly beautiful. Sometimes when me and Sawyer are on night watch we wake up early and watch the sunrise together. Suddenly I'm crying. Hot tears streak down my face as we walk in. My dad talks to the receptionists and she leads us to Sawyers room. He's pale and looks worse then the last time I was here. I hear the doctor talking to Lorraine. "His heart started to slow down… we believe there was lung damage we did not detect… his lungs are failing which is causing his heart to fail… unless he wakes up we cant do anything more then we are…he will die by noon." The tears come fast. I'm going to lose him. The boy who risked his own life to save the dolphin on the beach. I sit down next to his bed and start talking. "I'm so sorry Sawyer. I keep thinking that I could have done something to save you. Stopped you before you left to talk to you about the kiss. I like you Sawyer, and not just as a friend. I guess I knew when I saw Susie flirting with you but never made myself realize it until you kissed me. I was so shocked I couldn't react. We moved on from it and now it's too late. I'm sorry Sawyer for everything." I brush his hair with my hand and hold his hand with my other one. "I love you Sawyer." I lean down and brush his lips with my own. Then I feel something squeeze my hand and when I open my eyes I see Sawyers blue one's staring back at me and a smile on his face. But he's still dying. One of my tears lands on his cheek. The doctors race him out of the room. Trying to save him. But as they leave I see a flash of the heart monitor. A strait line.

**Sorry for the late update. I took a family trip and there was no WiFi! I hope the medical terms are okay but they might be wrong. Oh and the strait line means he's dead. Don't worry the next update will be happier. I'm up to suggestions on what to do! Please comment It gives me something interesting to do!**


	6. Joy (Hazel)

Hazel

They tell us to the waiting room but what's the point? I tell Lorraine and my dad what I saw and we cry together. But we wait. Hope for good news. We stay there in the waiting room for hours when finally the doctor comes out. "Well we got him stabilized." I gasp. "But the heart monitor... it was a straight line." The doctor looks at me for a minute before replying. "We unplugged the heart monitor to transport him better. That's what you must have seen." I breathe a sigh of relief. He's alive. "He wants to see you." The doctor leads us back to his room and I stay in the corner as his Mom and my dad talk to him but I stay in the corner. He's sitting up and looks better. Finally I walk over to sit next to his bed. He looks over at me and takes my hand lacing his fingers with mine. Our parents leave and my eyes start to water. One tear falls onto my cheek. He takes a finger and brushes it away. "Did you hear what I said earlier?" He rubs the back of my hand. "Did you mean what you said?" I nod my head and he smiles. We talk for a little longer about the aquarium and the animals. "It's not your fault. I know you blame yourself but it wasn't your fault okay?" I nod my head. "I better get going. See you tomorrow." He squeezes my hand then lets go. "Hazel." He says before I'm out the door. "I love you." I smile. "I love you to."

As Dad drives back to the aquarium he's silent but I know he's dying to ask me something. And I know what or who it's about. Finally we pull in to the parking lot. He turns of the truck but does not unlock the door. "So you and Sawyer?" I decide not to admit anything so I ask a question back. "So you and Lorraine?" He gives an exasperated sigh. "There is nothing between me and Lorraine." I give a umhm but leave it there. "So what is going on with you and Sawyer?" He turns to me and I know I can't keep it from him. "The day he came back from his sea trip he surprised me and I fell into the dolphin pool. I pulled him in and when we got out he kissed me. I finally realized my feelings for him but I didn't have time to tell him before we went on like normal. Then he got hit by that car." He doesn't saying anything for a moment and I know what's coming. A fatherly talk about going slow and being wise. "I'm happy for you" What, I take that back guess no lecture. "You and Sawyer are both vary mature kids and I think you two work well together." I smile. Then I have a thought and my happy smile turns into a smirk. "Soooooo, what is going on between you and Lorraine?"

**Sorry for the late update. School is really getting me down. And did you really think I would let Sawyer die?! I PROMISE to write in Sawyers point of view next!**


	7. Thinking (Sawyer)

Sawyer

Being in the coma felt weird. Like I could hear everyone and feel the things around me but I couldn't see or react in any way. Then when Hazel said what she did… Well let's just say it brightened my world a little. Then she kissed me and my heavy eyelids started to open and I could see her. The tears that stream down her face make me want to cry. She's so beautiful. I can't believe she would love me. Would cry over me. Then I talked to her after the doctors stabilized me. She really meant what she said. "Sawyer, we did some more tests and you should be able to go home tonight." Then the doctor leaves and I'm all on my own while he tells my mom the news. I'm left to my thoughts. What will happen when I get home? Obviously I won't be riding my bike until I heal more. But what about work? Will I be able to go see Winter and Hope? And Hazel. I hope to take her on our first date when I get out. My phone buzzes next to me. I hadn't realized it was there. _Hey. You doing ok?-Hazel. _ It's nice to know she's concerned about me. _Ya. Doctor said I could leave tonight. _I reply. _That's amazing especially after what just happened –Hazel. _We text back and forth for a while and then I start feeling tiered. _Hey I'm gonna get some rest before I leave meet me at my house at 5. _Please say you'll come. I think over and over and over in my head. _Ok see you the. Love you. _I will never get tiered of her saying that. _Love you to 3 _I put my phone away and lay down. Nothing could ruin this day now. I almost died but everything is going to be okay. I didn't know how wrong I was.

**I just want to make something clear cuz it's a little confusing. This is a Hazel/Sawyer AND Clay/Lorraine ship. Since Hazel and Sawyer are not related even if their parents are together it can still work between them.**


	8. First Date (Sawyer)

Sawyer

The doctors say I can leave at four but if anything seems out of the order I have to come in immediately. Something does feel wrong but it's not with my health. Like that black SUV outside my window. In fact the car seems familiar… somehow… in some way. Oh well. I've got other things to worry about, like my first date with Hazel. In an hour and a half actually. I still have no clue what I'm going to do for her. Definitely not something cheesy and romantic. That's not Hazel, she wouldn't like it. But Hazel would like a movie, like the newest Disney wilderness movie. She said that she has been wanting to see it and tonight is the opening night. She'll enjoy it. But what do I do about dinner. "Hey sweetie" Says mom walking over. "So there's this girl that I'm taking on a date tonight and I was wondering were should I take her for dinner before the movie." She gives me a knowing look and sits on my bed. "Is this a girl I know? Never mind it's Hazel you're taking. I just happen to know her favorite place is DQ. Have a good time." She pulls out a 50 dollar bill and hands it to me. "I'm going out tonight to. Once you leave of course. Are you sure you are going to be fine on your own?" An eye roll from me follows her question. Of course I'll be fine, and if I faint or something Hazel will be there but all I tell my mom is ok. "So..." I question., "You and Clay huh?" She playfully slaps my arm and I know I'm correct. This is weird. I'm dating my moms boyfriends daughter and my best friend all in one! This ought to be interesting!

I hear the car pull up and know that Clay has come for mom and me and Hazel will walk to the DQ a block away. I'm a bundle of nerves and I don't know why. Hazel and I are friends I should be cool but I'm not and I think its due to the fact that Hazel's wearing skinny jeans that aren't really tight and most girls wouldn't even call them skinny jeans but I've never seen Hazel wear something like that and a loose and flowing tank top. She's stunning. And suddenly I can't think. My minds muddles and my hands are sweating. I open up the door and Clay walks in first. Then Hazel. "Hi Hazel. You look nice." She smiles at me. "Thanks, you to Sawyer." Her smile is radiant and bright. We start walking towards DQ. I reach over and hold Hazels hand and she gives it a slight squeeze. "So does the injury still hurt." I mull it over in my head for a second. "A little. But having you here helps a little. I never told you this and I think you already know but you've always helped me through whatever. Even when I only had friend feelings for you, you would help me so much. Like the times when I was doing poorly in school you helped me study. When I was down about my father leaving you picked me out of that sadness. No matter what happens with this relationship I want our friendship to come first." She puts her head on my shoulder. "Aww how sweet," a sarcastic voice shouts. "To bad you wont stay together long enough to ever have a relationship." That's when he comes after me.

**I know its been awhile. I moved schools and have been trying to catch up on work. Hopefully the next update will be soon. Please review. I love all my readers soooo much. Keep reading!**


	9. Emotional (Hazel)

Hazel

A dozen emotions play across Sawyers face. Starting with confusion, shock, disbelief, and ending with longing. Its obvious Sawyer knows who this person is but before I have the chance to ask he grabs my hand and starts running. I look back and notice the guy is chasing after us. We come to Sawyers house and he unlocks the door, we go in and immediately Sawyer locks it back up. The guy passes by the door but keeps walking. Sawyer looks scared and he's hyperventilating. "Sawyer, who was that?" He looks up at me and regains his cool. But he's still scared. Whoever it was must have been horrible. "That was a guy named Robert. Me and my mom came here when I was little to try and get away from him." He shakes his head in disbelief. He puts his hand to his mouth and his eyes grow wide. "Oh…no." I give him a 'what is going through your head look.' "He's the one that hit me. It wasn't an accident. Why would he do that?" Tears start to stream down his face. "If you and your mom were running from him then isn't he a bad person. Why would it shock you that he tried to kill you?" He looks about ready to faint. "I…I just…wasn't…expecting him…to do something like that. I always thought that no matter what he still loved me, that he would never hurt me." I just look at him with sympathy and kind of like he's crazy. "You probably think I'm insane. It's just we were so close and then… then." I look at him. "Who is he?" He bites on his lower lip a habit he has when he's nervous. "The person who tr…tried to kill me. That… that's my… my dad."

**Hey sorry for the cliffy. I'm making a Wattpad account finally. These stories on fanfiction will stay and be updated but Wattpad will have the same stories just updated more often because it's easier to update cuz I can do it on the phone or tablet. So if you wanna know what happens before everyone else on fanfiction just look at my Wattpad account. Kittycat0815. LOVE U GUYS!**


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note

I'm so sorry for late updates my life is really hectic. One of my friends Nathalie passes away from cancer, im moving and schools a pain in the neck. I'm going to try and get on a daily schedule of when I'm updating but it might take me awhile to get there. Thx for understanding. Schedule at the bottom.

Monday-Reverse the Roles and One shots

Tuesday-Jevie Moments

Wednesday- Dolphin Tale Fanfics

Thursday-Fosters Fanfics

Friday-Hunger Games Fanfics

Saturday-Legend Fanfiction

Sunday-Cross Over Fanfics

Thank you for your understanding!


	11. Chapter 11

Sawyer

I can tell that Hazel thinks I've gone crazy. She doesn't believe me. I don't believe me either.

"Your dad? You can't be serious. That's nuts. Why would your dad try to kill you? Sawyer get real." I shake my head at her and pull her towards my room. She looks at me, confusion the dominate emotion on her face. I check through my window just to make sure he didn't sneak around back to get in.

"I know it sounds crazy. All I know is that things were fine until one day I came home from school and my dad tried to cut my throat. We ran, me and my mom, and ended up here." Hazels shaking her head but has seemed to get over the initial shock of the information. "I don't know what to do. Sorry for the date gone wrong."

Hazel just laughs lightly at me. "It's fine, I think I'm going to head home now. Maybe we could try again. Maybe this time someone won't try to kill us." She heads home and I head off to bed. Trying to think of why my dad want to kill me.

**Short chapter I know. I've been thinking of stopping this story. I will take any feed back on the idea and if anyone wants to shoot me an idea on how to keep the story alive to me it just seems like its going no where right now and I'm suffering from writers block.**


	12. Important- Authors note

**Important Read**

Ok I've had to make some decisions. Half of my stories are going on HIATUS because I just don't have time to update ten stories. This was a hard decision BUT the stories that go on HIATUS are NOT over. I will finish them in the time they are on HIATUS and I PROMISE to put out another Authors note when they are again an ongoing thing again. I'm letting the people decide on which stories to put on hold. If you don't want your favorite story to go on hold leave me a review that says so. The five stroies that have the least will be put on hold. Thx for understanding.

A side note visit my website if you type** Fan-girl-tabulous weebly **into google then it should come up. If you want me to read a book or fanfiction and review it on my website then leave me a review.


	13. Chapter 13

What he didn't understand was how that girl could ever love his son. Especially when her life was on the line because of it. But maybe it was a good thing. If his son really cared about the girl that much then he would do anything for her. Which makes her valuable. Extremely valuable. Because whatever happens his son has to go. No matter the cost. Even if it means taking care of the girl first.

(Dolphin Tale)

He was at her home, the boat. He made sure her dad and grandfather were gone before sneaking up behind her. The chloroform knocked her out enough to drag her to his car. He went back to wait for his son. The reaction when he realized she was missing would be priceless.

He wasn't disappointed. When his son arrived he called the girl, her phone ringing on the outside table. He called someone else.

"Hey... ya, do you know where Hazel is? Well she's not here... Her phone is here though... You don't think... Shoot my dad... Clay, I'll call you back." He walks away laughing. His son made a bad choice to be in love with that girl.

He drives off pleased with himself. He will have his revenge.

**I know it's short but what did you think. I'll try to update every week but the end of school is close and I have a lot to do. Please comment. I live for feedback!**


End file.
